Saito Uchiha
Category:MarikLoboz Background Saito Uchiha was the first born and eldest son of the Godaime Hoshikage Yuichiro Uchiha, and the Great Grandson of the Cofounder of Hoshigakure, Tadashi Uchiha. His story begins with his Father's GrandFather Tadashi Uchiha who was one of the few of Uchiha who left the Land of Fire upon finding out about the wars long ago, Tadashi eventually traveled to the land of bears, choosing to stay away from the war and strife of the five main countries, he and the future first Hoshikage, then joined arms to found and eventually defend Hoshigakure from invaders, following the creation of this small ninja village, Tadashi married a local clans woman who was considered most beautiful among the lands. During this marriage and over the course of his life Tadashi gave birth to a single son, Yuichiro's Father to whom he instilled the virtues of a benevolent clan head into, sharing with his son his dream, To unite the five main ninja villages. Tadashi eventually died fighting along side the former hoshikage, protecting his village and Family. His wife took to raising Yuichiro's Father on her own making sure he did not forget the lessons his father taught him. Yuichiro's Father eventually went on to become the 2nd Hoshikage, and fathered two sons one of which was Yuichiro Uchiha, Yuichiro took after his father and became the 5th Hoshikage soon bearing two of his own sons Saito Uchiha and Netto Uchiha. Saito was born amongst a sort of baby boom era among Hoshigakure and his birth was one that was unusual amongst his clan. Born with bright blue eyes, and brown hair, traits he took from his mother, around his 5th birthday his hair and eyes went through a drastic change, turning black like those of his clan. It was then his younger brother Netto was born, both born in the shadow of a Kage they were almost expected to be powerful, and rightfully so in just a year, Saito had proven himself well on the way to being a powerful shinobi, at age 6. Yuichiro took interest in his eldest son, taking him and training him for four years in the ways left by Tadashi. Saito showed great affinity for the fire release jutsus capable of producing enormous balls of flames that would make the average fireball seem small, even amongst the Uchiha clan. During his tenth year of life, he had graduated from the ninja academy, earning the title of genin, he went on several different missions, each time proving how capable he was, it was also in this time he learned of his affinity for the lightning release ninjutsu. During one of these missions he traveled to the land of Yumegakure, it was here that he met the beast that would be sealed within him, Ghidrah, the Three-Headed Guardian Beast. He was sent to this distant land at request of his father the Hoshikage, he was instructed to investigate the new found village for gathering enemy forces, only to find a cave filled with the corpses of various shinobi from all ends of the earth. Saito then laid his eyes on a dormant beast he approached the monster only to see that it was bound, and had a scroll lying beside it, he began to read the scroll, as it begn to awaken, he quickly figured out this was a sealing jutsu to cage the beast and prevent it from destroying the world. He quickly activated this jutsu without thinking, only to realize the jutsu was created to seal the beast within a human vessel, he became a jinchuriki at the age of 10 years old. Saito then went unconscious awaking to find himself within the walls of the Hoshikage palace, in the arms of his father Yuichiro. He was told about his new situation and the pros and con's that come with being a jinchuriki. He also explained to Saito thst the beast sealed within him was dormant but would soon awaken. By the time he reached 11 the Uchiha Clan boy was Abundant in both chakra and knowledge though the tailed beast within him still slept limiting the amount of chakra Saito had gained. He then headed to Konohagakure to attempt the chunin exams only to pass with flying colors, and meet his future rival Tenryu Uzumaki. Upon returning to Hoshigakure he found his younger brother had too grown strong at a young age, Netto was merely 5 years old but was already capable fire jutsu on a scale even grander than his own at that age, Yuichiro decided to learn from Saito, and take Netto straight to konohagakure for testing, Netto was thrown directly into the ninja academy, after answering a few questions of course. He graduated on his 10th birthday when Saito was turning 15, years old Personality Youth As he grew into an toddler Saito became a relatively peaceful child who sought to help the people around him, and thanks to him the teaching of his father his cheery attitude prospered. It was because of this gentle and kind nature that he took to finding out what happened in Yumegakure eventually sealing the beast Ghidrah inside himself who would up becoming what he considered his partner. Teen Saito as a teen is still good nature and cheerful, but he gets serious in dangerous situations. He constantly argues with his teammate and they don't seem to get along at all. However, it is shown that he really does care for his teammate when he tells Hikari that if he can't save him, he would never forgive himself. Saito is also very secretive about his past and is not willing to talk about it, becoming slightly enraged when questioned about his jinchuriki abilities. Adult Saito as an adult is serious, logical, and emotionally aloof. He tries hard to maintain a tough and confident exterior, but deep down would risk his life for his allies. Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Saito's skill in Taijutsu was excellent for his starting age of 6 years old when his training first begun, His father had noted this and began to teach him in the ways of the Swift Release, a more raw version of the jutsu specially developed by Tadashi Uchiha, despite his want to give the boy the chakra and let him grow accustomed to it, he decided against it and instead helped train the youth to the point he was capable of speed like the Body Flicker Technique with relative ease, even at the ripe age of five, it was this speed that allowed him to keep up with the speed of the Swift Release his father wanted him to know. When he turned 8 his father had saw that his skill in hand to hand was more than enough to dispatch multiple low grade opponents and begun to train with him even harder, actually using the full power of swift release, and speeding up the toxic process this radiation had on his body, which ultimately shortened his life. The harsh training began to overwhelm Saito at first, but he began to keep up with Yuichiro, he trained hard with good reason, his power proved to nearly match that of the Swift release without bringing the harmful effects of the radiation to his child. He was capable of crushing a series solid stone walls with a simple punch, and had speed like invisibility to match up, a deadly combination for a fighter of his caliber. When he was 10 years old he was taken to the Academy and passed almost immediately, going on multiple missions. Each time his raw speed was quoted by the people he faced, with a tone of unbelievability. And his raw strength when coupled with this speed, was enough to compare the internal damage to Hyūga Style Taijutsu, unfortunately those hit did not usually live to quote his Strength. Ninjutsu Saito as the Jinchūriki of the 9 tailed beasts, and the Three Heads has a multitude of Ninjutsu abilities, ontop of his Sharingan which copied many jutsu. Nature Transformation When Saito first began to train in his nature transfornation, he was given the chakra paper to test his affinity, which turned out to be lightning release, and being an Uchiha, he had a natural affinity for fire release as well. Following the death of his father he showed the ability to flood an entire woodland, when enraged his eyes transformed into those of the mangekyo sharingan, and his beast "mistakenly" fed on his rage and released it's mighty havoc in the form of copious amounts of crashing lavender waters which the beast then manipulated with a strange form of telekinesis, followed by the use of an invisble ice, that was created with his eyes, to freeze the water and everything in it on a molecular level. Followed by beams of superheated energy, that destroyed most of the forests near the outskirts of hoshigakure however the ice had seemed to withstand the heat, merely cracking only where Saito fired. Saito's sheer will overpowered the beast's own, forcing him to calm himself before harming any of his teammates, who had taken to using chakra to remain atop of the waters he had created. Years later when Saito's heart and body were reunited, he found himself speaking with the sage of six paths, and he was given the yin half of his chakra. Following this chakra transferal he was able to access the rinnegan, in both of his eyes and with it all of the basic nature transformations, He also around this time found that he was capable of using the Storm, and Dark release. His yin chakra caused a change in the way his nature transformations were created, giving them a dark tint, while also using the spiritual essence of yin chakra to control its abilities even further, enhancing them to the absolute point, however using this chakra, caused one of his rinnegan to need to recharge, his Dark release jutsu, granted through the Rinnegan specifically, gave him access to a dimension filled with, a quasi sentient darkness, known as Yominokuni. And with it the ability to use the yin release on a greater scake as well. Words of the tailed beasts 1-7 being robbed of chakra reach Naruto, who had heard of Saito's control over his own sealed beast, and decided that it was far too late for him as an elder to do anything. He removed the Ninetails, and summoned the other beasts that had been released back into the wild, and the 8 tails which he acquired after Bee's death, and sealed them into Saito before his passing. And with the 9 beasts at his side he gained a power unlike any before granting him Shukaku's Magnet Release, Matatabi's blue flames, Isobu's Illusionary mist, Son Goku's Lava Release, Kokuo's Boil Release, Chomei's scale powder and chakra threads, Saiken's Alkali, and Gas, Gyuki's Ink and Kurama's regenerative ability. As well as the ability to create arms of raw chakra, and create Tailed Beast Bombs without being in his initial jinchuriki state. Genjutsu As a trained shinobi of both Konoha, and Hoshi, Saito has access to multiple, illusionary, methods, like for example a genjutsu, that makes it seem like fireworks were popping in the air, and another that made it seem to rain feathers as the jinchuriki of the three tails, Isobu, Saito can also expell an illusionary mist, from his mouth or exude it from his body. As an Uchiha, and a natural born wielder of their powerful Dojutsu, he was granted access to the basic, Sharingan Genjutsu, that when applied will not only be able to entrap victims, but also torture them, making it seem like hours have passes though it might have only been a few minutes. The same as the Sharingan, Saito as Rinnegan user as well, is capable of using a genjutsu so powerful, not even eye contact is necessary, but mere proximity, could even entrap the target. Dōjutsu As an uchiha, he is granted the powerful eyes of his ancestor. Sharingan With his sharingan, Saito is granted incredible clarity of perception, In combat, this allows him to see fast-moving objects and, offer some amount of predictive capabilities, he can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. He is also able to copy almost any jutsu he has seen, memorising ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with perfect accuracy. He can perform the basic sharingan genjutsu, allowing him to through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. He can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as he wants. More than one person or animal can be taken control of in this way, though the more he takes control of the harder it is to remain in control for long. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan His Mangekyō Sharingan retains all of his Sharingan's abilities, such as casting genjutsu and the ability to distinguish chakra though on a much greater scale. It also granted him a new ability known as Takaokaminoka, and with it he was able to release a powerful ice that was lacking any visibility, appearing like it wasnt even there, this ice would constantly decrease in temperature, to the point that heat had a hard time even forming near it, and melting it was not possible. Rinnegan Saito is the wielder of two rinnegan both featuring six, tomoe on the first two concentric circles, of his eye, and it is stated that with a single rinnegan sith six tomoe, the user has the power of two basic rinnegan, Saito having two would naturally mean his rinnegan was as powerful as four rinnegan. Through his rinnegan Saito is granted the powers of the six path technique, allowing him to control the forces of gravity, alter his body adding various mechanical abilities, summon animals, that featured the rinnegan, and had shared vision with him, as well summon clones that had the same shared vision, absorb chakra, through physical contact or with a barrier jutsu to absorb from all directions at once if needed, rip the souls of people and animals, anything containing a soul, gaining all the knowledge of those who's souls he has stolen. And unique to him, was a technique that allowed him create a portal along his line of vision, known as Yominokuni for various purposes including using waves of darkness to attack an enemy. Summons Saito signed his first summoning contract with the Giant Salamanders native to his home in Hoshigakure, and following this became able to summon multipe of these battle ready animals. His most notable summon was a baby twin headed salamander, that was half pink and half black, each color representing the two salamander's the black was Dokumi, and the pink was Sarin. Despite being a baby these salamanders were quite large about the size of Gamakichi, and could use a multitude of abilities. For Dokumi there was his ability to spew the poisonous mist of the devil's ravine, and spit a sticky slime. For Sarin she was capable of extremely fierce wind release abilities as well as conjuring various barriers. These being but a fraction of their powers as they could also separate into two entities. He also demonstrated the ability to summon an adult Salamander that held a perfect combination of fire and water release, allowing to spew various types of vapor, when combined with its ability to spew poison. The size of this adult salamander was capable of dwarfing even Gamabunta. Following the activation of his rinnegan Saito found that he was able to summon a demonic entity from the Yominokuni Dimension that was rather ominous, and had a multitude of abilities as well including but not limited to, expelling black flames similar to those of the Blaze release but not exactly the same, as they did not burn for seven days and nights, and spread rather quickly as opposed to the slow spreading flames of amaterasu, green fire, that could completely strip of a technique of chakra, diffusing it, Senjutsu included, and a third type of flame, the blue flames of Dark Release. which it could use the dimension of Yominokuni to pull the power from, or could absorb attacks from enemies, to fuel these flames. Another ability of the strange entity, was to open it's mouth, that sat upon it's stomach, revealing a singularity that lead directly to Yominokuni, and with it could absorb entire buildings, and even attacks thanks to it's gravitational force miniaturizing anything to approach it. Thanks to its almost ethereal state, the entity could enlarge himself as well as shrink and transform into various weapons. Part 1 Arrival On Saito's 15 birthday, he and Netto head off to Konoha, to join a proper team, despite him being a Chunin and his brother a genin. Upon arrival to the main gates of Konoha, the pair of distant Uchiha brothers were met by a young woman similar in age to Saito known as Uzumaki Hikari, and once more the young man Tenryu. Exchanging words with the uzumaki pair before heading to the ninja academy to receive teams. Saito and Netto were split up as to not have two overly powerful Uchiha on the same team, Saito teamed up with the girl Hikari and another genin. Netto teamed up with a sarutobi clan boy and a ninja from the sand village. The two brothers carried out missions into various parts of the ninja world, backed by a jonin teacher. In this time both Netto and Saito grew strong, Saito remaining ahead of his younger sibling, while Netto's skill level still soared above that of his classmates. Seperation About two years later Saito and Netto being 12, and 17, respectively, they were being considered for promotion again this time for catching a famous criminal, the excitement of a possible promotion was short lived as word that their father was growing ill reached the leaf village, greeted by their mother Haruka, who explained the Hoshikage's illness, he had come across a meteorite scroll, that exuded a powerful chakra, Yuichiro then attempted to use this power for the good of the village only to find out the chakra had poisonous effects on the body of those to channel it. Saito and Netto began to mourn their father, who's condition seemed to only worsen, it was these feelings of deep sadness that brought about the manifestation of their 3 tomoe Sharingan, prior to this the boys had not activated such a jutsu, so the development seemed to happen at once, all three tomoe. Following this mutation, the two brothers skill levels had grown again, Saito quickly rising to become a Jonin at the young age of 17 and Netto achieving his Chunin rank at the age of 12. Yuichiro's later death brought the pair of brothers great strife, and in turn fueled their sharingan once more allowing them both to reach the Mangekyō level. Mourning A year after the death of Yuichiro, Saito now 18 was heading a team of his own, that consisted of Hikari Uzumaki and the other chunin from his team. The group was surrounded by missing-nin from the five main villages that had banded together to destroy the villages Similar to the Akatsuki of the past, Saito and his unnamed teammate were enough to overwhelm them, but Saito had depleted his chakra reserves. It was then that he had become over taken with a strong sense to protect his fellow ninja, and students. Ghidrah felt this strong will at work and decided to side with Saito, his sealed beast now in his control, he activated his version 1 beast state surrounded by a veil of dense flame like lavender chakra, he was able to dispatch the Shinobi using a combination of his now immense chakra, and mangekyo sharingan. He returned to Konohagakure with his teammates safe and sound. Only to find out that Netto had went through a similar ordeal, having exhausted all of his chakra defending his friends Saito headed to the death bed of his younger brother. With a tearful exchange of words and a dying wish from his younger brother, Saito had underwent a special surgery thanks to the help of the Konoha medical nin and achieved his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Now armed with almost endless chakra and powerful eyes, Part 2 Changes 3 years later Saito had climbed the ranks of both ninja villages creating a unified ANBU/Military presence among them. His immense power also gained him a spot in the personal security team of the Hokage. Now a special Anbu commander and 21 years old Saito's abilities had grown to those of a Kage leveled ninja, though he refused the position several times in Hoshi. It was around this time he decided to use his knowledge of summon creatures, during his down time after being sent on a mission to search an unexplored area, he used the summon jutsu as it was described to him, He disappeared from his camp having discovered the valley existing directly outside of Kuma no Kuni, the same valley that was filled with a poisonous gas, using his prowess with the Gunbai, he cleared the valley to discover a race of Giant Salamanders, and obtained his first summon, signing a blood contract to bind himself to these creatures and he would subsequently summon a baby salamander that had two heads, Dokumi and Sarin he called them, and despite being a baby still stood leagues above Saito's own size. Now armed with a powerful summon and immense chakra along with his own powers to match. Saito still had not reached his peak. Saito performed the summon jutsu again, appearing back at his camp. Going to the land of bears reminded him of simpler times. He then realized he only had a mother remaining in his home Saito decided to return to Hoshigakure, only to find the village in disrepair and no sign of his mother. A gut instinct filled his body as he raced toward the caves on the outside of hoshigakure, finding a meteorite similar to the one which exuded the poisonous chakra, this one however didn't have any form of radiation simply shining a bright light and blinding Saito the light cleared to reveal a large skeleton lock shaped mark that glew with a strange light, a mysterious figure appeared behind Saito as a loud locking noise occurred following a beam of light, Saito felt as if his heart and body were being separated as he then disappeared from existence. Filled Saito's heart and body had become connected again in far off dimension, allowing his body to reform. However the process made him go through a great strain as he went into a coma-like state. Within his mind, he met the three headed Ghidrah, as it spoke once more about a strange prophecy given to it by a man known as Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. The area began to warp as the view of Ghidrah faded to an elderly man who sat upon a ring of black orbs. The man began to speak with Saito "Do you understand the words Imparted to the three heads Ghidrah?" Saito was unsure how to respond so he didn't, Hagoromo took advantage of his silence, "I've seen your determination across realities, you've worked hard to attain power for peace, while being sure to not fall victim to the abilities power gives one over the world." His words were followed by a slamming of his Shakūjo as a ring of water began to reflect a crescent moon. "Hold out your hand" the elder spoke, Saito following his command almost instinctively. He touched his palm to Saito's as a bright purple light began to fill the immediate air around the two. Saito felt a rush of power unlike any he had obtained before, His eyes forcefully activating his eternal mangekyo sharingan before transforming into a Rinnegan in both of his eyes, each one having 6 tomoe split between two of the concentric circles. "I have given you a portion of my power, use it in the coming battle, for I cannot help you any further." The entity then disappeared and Saito woke up, in the same spot he had disappeared in three years ago. Dimensions a few weeks following his return to the ninja world, Saito got into a fight on the outskirts of the village, they had somehow cleared the valley of poison and made their way toward the village. Saito stood there expecting them, forgetting about the fact he was given power from the sage, he didn't hold back, he began to perform one of his electric bubble jutsu's only to realize his lightning had grown even sharper and was now black in color. He had attained the Six Paths Yin Chakra, and with it a new arsenal of abilities. He focused his Rinnegan as a portal began to creep open along his line of vision, A portal to a dimension that is home to nothing but a dark chakra, and from it's walls crept a rather strange being, a demonic entity with a long neck and an abnormally large stomach, it has eyes on top of its large stomach, and a mouth, the long hose-like neck features a flap, to cover a tube that holds a series of spouts along it's inner length. He then realized he had created a contract with this beast simply by accessing it's dimension. Closing the dimension as blood began to fall from his left Rinnegan. Healing process A few weeks following the activation of his Rinnegan and his new found dimension, he was drawn into his subconscious once more, Ghidrah had a few words to share with Saito, after a long conversation with his three headed friend, he discovered that the famous tailed beasts of legend were going through a destructive process having been drained of large quantities of chakra and released into the wild. He was forced back into awareness as a messenger tapped on the glass windows of his home, It was a message from the elderly past seventh Hokage, to meet with him near the valley of the end. Using a particular technique, Saito appeared amongst the valley awaiting the elderly Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto appeared with a astonishing speed despite his age and began to speak in detail about a group known as the Red Lotus and the actions they had taken against the tailed beasts in attempt to empower themselves, Further explaining how he would prefer to not have them comeback again seeking to claim the beasts and revive the ten tails. Naruto also explained his decision which was to have the beasts housed in a jinchuriki so they would be harder to obtain, he told Saito picked him, for having remained a jinchuriki for years, without going berserk or becoming a national threat. Naruto then noticed the crescent moon mark on Saito's hand. Questioning him about how he obtained the marking, he then summoned the Tailed beasts to the very spot he stood on, Manifesting Kurama outside of his body before explaining to the beasts what was about to happen. He sealed the beasts within Saito and proceeded to pass away from having his connection to Kurama severed. Now armed with the 9 bijuu beside his own Ghidrah. He was pulled Inside of his own mind once more, however the appearance of his meeting place had changed, know featuring a large blinding moon hovering above a water filled area, the water reaching up to his shins. Ghidrah explained that it would prefer to assimilate to the Bijuu and help them heal faster, Saito nodded in agreement as that process took place. His arsenal had not changed but the main beasts had attained a power level similar to what they had in the first place. He snapped back into reality as he picked up the former hokage and headed to konoha to give him a proper burial. Enter Team 20!!! While traveling through konoha after burying Naruto and paying his respects to the former Hokage, a messenger had appeared in his path, and told him that he was being requested by the seventh's replacement, he activated a peculiar jutsu, and appeared in the Hokage's office in mere moments with a puff of smoke, to his surprise there was indeed a person in the Hokage's seat, facing the window. His heart dropped into his chest as the chair swiveled around rapidly he laid eyes on a man with a spiky pony tail and black eyes, It was Shikamaru Nara he had taken over as the Eighth Hokage. After explaining to Saito he knew about what happened between Naruto and him, he explained that a person of Saito's caliber would be instrumental to the new generation, and that he was going to meet his students the next day. The following day he returned the Hokage's office though late, he arrived nonetheless, laying eyes his student two girls and a boy. After a few introductions, he found out that his students were already high in rank, Shikamaru then explained that they had all taken off to do missions for various Kage, Naruto included in Himawari's case and never had the chance to be in a proper team. And it was on that day that Team Saito was formed.